LEAVE A TENDER MOMENT ALONE
by Cloti81953
Summary: CLOUD/TIFA ROMANCE! ONE OF THOSE AFTERMATHS.... PLEASE, READ AND REVIEW!!!
1. PROLOGUE

LEAVE A TENDER MOMENT ALONE~~  
  
  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
Author's note: This fic was inspired by my favorite singer, Billy Joel's song, "Leave a tender moment alone"  
  
It was a snowy season. The flakes covered the ground. The world had seen its first snow since meteor. It was now the month of silence and death. Most of its residents were gone, although few came back after the destruction of Midgar. The Avalanche members separated and now settled in different parts of the world. Cid went to Rocket Town as everyone had predicted. He got married to Shera. Barret settled down in Kalm, with Elmyra and Marlene. They were planning to get married. Vincent had gone to Wutai with Yuffie, to find a better life and seek happiness.  
  
Cloud and Tifa were circling around the world. During the spring and summer, they stayed in Icicle Village, where Holzoff and others lived peacefully and enjoyed snowboarding. The village was now filled with tourists and travelers. And during the winter, they stayed in Nibelheim and Costa Del Sol. Now it was summer, so they stayed in Icicle village. They moved into the house in which Dr. Gast, Ifalna, and their child, Aeris, once lived in.  
  
One day, it was snowing hard outside. Cloud and Tifa were sitting in front of the fireplace, where they could see outside the window. They were facing each other in a cozy sofa. Look of happiness and harmony could be clearly seen on their faces. 


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1  
  
Even though I'm in love  
  
Sometimes I get so afraid  
  
I'll say something so wrong  
  
Just to have something to say  
  
  
  
I know the moment isn't right  
  
To tell the girl a comical line  
  
To keep the conversation light  
  
I guess I'm just frightened out of my mind  
  
  
  
But if that's how I feel  
  
Then it's the best feeling I've even known  
  
It's undeniably real  
  
Leave a tender moment alone  
  
  
  
Cloud and Tifa were conversing quietly. Cloud could feel the warmth in his heart as he looked into Tifa's eyes. Her eyes were softer than the silk and full of happiness. They were talking about their friends.  
  
"Cloud, when was Barret and Elmyra's wedding again?"  
  
"Um.... it's this August. And a week from today is Cid and Shera's first anniversary!"  
  
"Awww... How cool! When will I see you get married, Cloud?", Tifa giggled softly, trying to hide her feelings.  
  
"Heh.. I don't know." Cloud replied, also trying to cover his feelings. He looked down at his feet and said nothing.  
  
After a moment of silence, Tifa started talking again.  
  
"Well, do you have any girl you like or love?" Tifa asked, her voice shaking a bit. However, Cloud did not notice it.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I do, but.... it's really embarrassing" Cloud blushed and turned his head around.  
  
"Can you tell me, please? Maybe I can help you." Tifa pleaded. She wanted the answer right now.  
  
"Um, ok.. I will tell you right now. But, promise me you won't react to it in a bad way or anything." Cloud wanted to tell her that he loved her, but he did not want to push things too far, so he decided to say that he liked her a lot.  
  
"Tell me, tell me." Tifa urged.  
  
"Ok, here goes.. it's you, Tifa. I like you a lot" Cloud looked down again, completely red and embarrassed.  
  
"Really? Are you serious?" Tifa leapt in joy and hugged Cloud.  
  
"Yeah, do you like me too?"  
  
"Of course! I..." Tifa was going to say what she wanted to say for a long time, but she stopped. He only LIKED her. He did NOT love her. She decided to just wait until their relationship and commitment were deepened.  
  
Tifa got closer to Cloud and Cloud was nervous.  
  
"Tifa, um... why don't we get something to drink? I am thirsty"  
  
"S, sure, Cloud" Tifa stood up, giving Cloud room to move. Cloud hurriedly stood up and moved towards the kitchen. 'Maybe I moved too soon...' Tifa sighed and sat down.  
  
Cloud sighed deeply in the kitchen. He was frightened and very excited at the same time. 'Wow, this is such a wonderful feeling; having a girlfriend and falling in love with her... This is so fantastic!' Cloud looked at the mirror in the kitchen that was attached to the fridge. 'Oh, I look so handsome. No wonder every girl falls in love with me. Oh, my goodness, I am so conceited. Hehe' Cloud smiled mischievously and returned to Tifa.  
  
They had a great time telling each other jokes until Tifa became serious again.  
  
"Cloud?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Um... Do you think we will ever get married?" She went closer to him and looked into his gleaming eyes. His eyes enchanted her. They were like sapphires that never lost the luster. She turned bright red, suddenly realizing what she was doing.  
  
"Uh.. I don't know." Cloud backed away, turning bright red like Tifa. Her perfume, her sound of steady breathing, her shyness.... everything about her fascinated him. He felt dizzy because of the happiness he felt. Yet, he was scared of commitment. He felt suddenly tired. He wanted to go to bed. He gazed into her eyes shyly and looked at her again.  
  
"I think we should get some sleep. We have a busy day ahead of us tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah.. I suppose so, Cloud. Let's go get some sleep."  
  
"Ok" With that being said, Cloud went to his bedroom. "Sweet Dreams, Tifa", Cloud shouted at Tifa and drifted off to sleep. While Cloud was asleep, the door slowly opened, and the light from outside cast a shadow in the room. The shadow moved towards Cloud. It moved onto the bed with a serpent-like motion. It was Tifa. She looked at Cloud while the moonlight was cast on his face. He was so handsome, so devastatingly good-looking.  
  
She wanted to kiss him, but was afraid that Cloud might wake up and react to her. So, instead, She hugged him shyly and rested her head on his chest. For a while, Tifa listened to Cloud's heartbeat and then slowly fell asleep. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 3  
  
Yes I know I'm in love  
  
But just when I ought to relax  
  
I put my foot in my mouth  
  
Cause I'm just avoiding the facts  
  
  
  
If the girl gets too close  
  
If I need some room to escape  
  
When the moment arose  
  
I'd tell her it's all a mistake  
  
  
  
But that's not how I feel  
  
No that's not the woman I've known  
  
She's undeniably real  
  
So leave a tender moment alone  
  
  
  
Cloud woke up in the morning. The Sun was now shining on his face. He saw an angel-like face shining in the Sun in front of him. He sat up and looked closely. It was Tifa. She was so beautiful. He sighed happily and hugged her tightly. She hugged him back and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Good morning, Tifa"  
  
"Good morning, Cloud. How did you sleep?"  
  
"Very nice. It was very sweet."  
  
Tifa smiled and looked into his eyes. In the Sun, they were shining like gold. They were so clear, soft, yet had piercing stare in them. Tifa was deliriously happy. She jumped into his arms and Cloud held her gently while he was as red as a tomato. Their forehead touched and they both looked into each other's eyes. Tifa closed her eyes and shifted closer to Cloud's lips. She felt hot and dizzy as she listened to his steady breathing. Cloud was very nervous and didn't know what to do.  
  
"Hey, Tifa, what's that?" Cloud suddenly said, trying to distract her. He wanted to kiss her, but he was embarrassed. He felt like he was a fool.  
  
"What is what?" She came back into the real world. She was SO close to kissing him! She sighed ruefully and looked at him.  
  
"Um.. nothing. I just thought I saw something in the sky..." Cloud said, apologetically looking at her beautiful eyes. "Um... why don't we go outside and have some fun?  
  
"Sure, I will go.", Tifa replied, trying to look cheerful.  
  
"Ok! You go and wait for me while I change my clothes, ok?" Cloud quickly hugged her.  
  
"Sure!" Tifa's face brightened. She happily dashed out of the house.  
  
'Oh, I love her so much.. Why can't I kiss her? Why can't I tell her I love her? I am such a loser..' Cloud sighed loudly while he changed his clothes. He went outside and saw Tifa breathing the air. It was cool. The summer's hot breeze and Icicle Village's cold air produced a perfect atmosphere.  
  
"Hi, Cloud." Tifa greeted him sheepishly, looking at his handsome face.  
  
"Hey again, Tifa." Cloud smiled like an idiot, his lips spread wide from his ear to ear.  
  
"Teeheehee, you look so cute right now, Cloud!" Tifa giggled and came closer to Cloud.  
  
Their bodies touched and this time, both of them were determined to kiss each other. Cloud pulled Tifa into a passionate, tight embrace and Tifa happily complied to his wish. She looked up to him to be kissed. Cloud slowly closed in. Their lips trembled as they touched and Cloud pulled back a little. However, Tifa moved forward and completed the kiss. She felt herself dizzy again as she kissed Cloud's wet, warm, sensual lips.  
  
The happiness filled the air around them. It was a wonderful moment. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
But it's not only me  
  
Breaking down when the tension gets high  
  
Just when I'm in a serious mood  
  
She is suddenly quiet and shy  
  
  
  
Leave a tender moment  
  
Leave it alone  
  
  
  
I know the moment isn't right  
  
To hold my emotions inside  
  
To change the attitude tonight  
  
I've run out of places to hide  
  
  
  
And if that's how I feel  
  
Then it's the best feeling I've even known  
  
It's undeniably real  
  
Leave a tender moment alone  
  
  
  
You got to leave a tender moment alone  
  
Leave a tender moment  
  
Leave it alone  
  
You've got to leave a tender moment  
  
Leave a tender moment alone  
  
Cloud gently broke the kiss. He was blissful, but he was scared. He was scared of the commitment and marriage. As a matter of fact, he enjoyed his single life very much. Tifa did not. She wanted to get married to Cloud. She wanted to have family with Cloud. She pleaded to him.  
  
"Cloud, please kiss me once more... I need you"  
  
Cloud sighed and decided forget every worry he had in his mind right now. He held Tifa tenderly in his strong, yet gentle arms and covered Tifa's mouth with his. Her lips were delicious, sweet, and sensual. They stood there, kissing each other without breathing. Time seemed to have stopped for them.  
  
Tifa's cheeks were colored red. She was very happy. She closed her eyes and felt Cloud's warm lips. Cloud broke the kiss again. He looked at Tifa. With her cheeks reddened like rose, she looked even more celestial. Cloud's heart fluttered like the hummingbird's wings. He never felt this way before. She was just.... astonishingly beautiful. And here she was.. totally in love with him and ready to give anything to have him.... to live with him! He was very happy. He pulled her into a warm embrace again and Tifa melted in his arms. She wanted to be in Cloud's arms forever. To be loved by someone she has loved ever since her childhood was wonderful. Finally her love was requited. They were sharing their heavenly moments.  
  
Suddenly, Cloud noticed bystanders watching them. Most of them were gazing contently, while others seemed discontent with the fact that couple was enjoying their moment in public. Cloud gently apologized and took Tifa into the house. Cloud and Tifa looked at each other and laughed. They were embarrassed about what they just did, but were also happy with it.  
  
"Hmm... The world is at peace and we are happy... All's well." Cloud said quietly and smiled at Tifa. She giggled because one of the villagers in Kalm said the same thing in a quite philosophical way and now Cloud was mimicking him. Their hearts were full of happiness and very light. They felt as if they could fly.  
  
"Tifa, why don't we go out to the sea and fish?"  
  
"Great idea, Cloud!" Tifa happily replied and started packing. They went to the shore through a public road. The Icicle village residents had built a road directly linked to the shore to lessen the danger since they had to pass through the mountain tunnels and they were quite dangerous for both children and adults because of the monsters.  
  
Cloud and Tifa climbed down the stairs with great agility and reached the shore very fast. Cloud, absurd as it may seem, wanted to test his snowboard on the sea. He tried to keep his balance all the time, but he failed. Cloud saw a sea worm on the shore and decided to ride on it. He dashed towards it and got on its back. Cloud had lots of fun with it until he got tired. He climbed off of it and the sea worm, glad to be able to escape, made its way through the deep ocean.  
  
"Cloud, we better go now. It's getting late."  
  
"You are right, Tifa."  
  
Cloud and Tifa strolled quietly and gracefully across the seashore. The Sun was shining in the horizon and the ocean reflected the light with colorful incandescence.  
  
"Wow..." Tifa marveled at the beauty of the nature. "It's so beautiful, Cloud."  
  
"Yeah.." Cloud was busy looking at Tifa. With the Sun shining upon her body, she looked like a flawless goddess. "Oh, she looks perfect..." Cloud gentled placed his hands around her waist and lifted her up. Tifa was surprised as Cloud held her close to his chest. She put her legs around his waist and smiled shyly. She was so happy that she felt dizzy. She closed her eyes and hugged Cloud. Cloud hugged her and kissed her neck. Tifa felt feverish with love.  
  
"Oh, Cloud, I love you." Tifa whispered softly, her breath tickling Cloud's ears.  
  
"I love you too, Tifa" Cloud whispered back, this time kissing her full lips. Their lips brushed against each other like a beast feasting upon its prey. The Sun was slowly going down the horizon and it was getting darker and darker.  
  
Tifa and Cloud arrived at their villa and went to bed early after saying good night. It was a peaceful night. The stars and the moon glittered in the sky and the wind was gentle, yet cold. While these were dancing in joy, Cloud and Tifa both had drifted into sleep and were in the world of adventures once more. 


	5. EPILOGUE

It was morning again. The chirping birds in the blue sky woke up the couple. The sun shined gently through the window and found Cloud and Tifa as they opened their eyes. They turned to face each other and smiled like idiots. Cloud woke up and pulled out a drawer from a chest nearby.  
  
"Tifa, I have something for you." He said.  
  
"Oh.. A gift for me?" She smiled dreamily.  
  
"Mm hmm. It's a special one. Something you give to another only once in your life time and something that is meant to be kept that way." Cloud said seriously, yet unable to grin.  
  
Tifa's heart fluttered wildly as she heard him and understood what he was saying. She flew into his arms and hugged him tightly. Both began laughing with joy.  
  
"When are we getting married, honey?" Tifa asked teasingly.  
  
"Hehe, how about 2 weeks from now?" Cloud said.  
  
"Awww, that's way too far! But I guess we have no choice since we will have to have the best for it!" Tifa replied.  
  
"All right! Two weeks from now then! Why don't we go for a ride?" Cloud suggested.  
  
The two felt unremitting blessedness as they went outside. Both of them thought about how things have changed so dramatically.. From being on the verge of catastrophe and suffering from despair and horrors of death... to an infinite happiness that now lay in front of them.  
  
'So, things do end happily after all...' Tifa thought to herself and smiled as she gazed at her handsome future husband. Cloud, as if reading her thoughts, turned his head to see her and smiled. His eyes seemed to say, 'they do.. We will be together forever.'  
  
-FIN-  
  
Author's Notes: I hope this is better. Some of you seemed really pissed off about the previous epilogue I'd written. I am terribly sorry. So I redid this. I hope you find it better. Thanks. :) 


End file.
